


lab partner gossip

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Friendships, Gen, M/M, Scenes of Dissection, Talking while dissecting, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Yuriyuu, YOI Ship BINGO, please be wary if you're uncomfortable with dissection, unrequited Phichuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: "You're right.. He always gets what he wants.." He hears himself say. Phichit puff out a tired sigh, looking at their work, idly running through the organs, the fats, and the still heart while trying to erase Yuuri's jovial smile and his soft voice and his warm hugs during their time as roommates a year ago.YOI Ship Bingo: Phichit & Yuri





	lab partner gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: [Prompt meme: Mirror | Rorrim](http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/post/163201137973/lacktwo-100-writing-prompts-meme)

Skimming a cat isn’t an ideal way of sharing gossip. It’s one of the oddest quirks that Yuri has when he’s taking this course, aside from bringing a bag of bones all the way home. He’s pretty sure that there are odder situations he unwillingly throws himself in, but this is by far the strangest. 

 

“So,” his lab partner, Phichit, begins trimming the fur of their feline carcass--his name is Tom, by the way--accordingly, “Care to tell me the elephant in the room?”

 

Yuri wordlessly ties his shoulder-length hair into a bun, places a mask on his face, and grabs a pair of gloves from the box his lap partner has provided him. By this time, the room already has been perforated with that stinging smell of formalin.

 

“Fine.” Yuri replies, annoyance immediately apparent. Phichit sets down his scissors. He wordlessly grabs a pair of forceps on one hand and a scalpel on another. The forceps pinch a portion of bare skin and he points the blade on the skin just below the forceps. Phichit cautiously tears through it as Yuri continues to trim the remaining fur. He hasn’t said a word in a full minute, but Phichit still notes the furrowed brows and the stretched frown of his friend. 

 

"What the hell do you wanna know besides the fact that I have goo-goo eyes for Katsudon?" Yuri grumbles, taking his own forceps and scalpel while Phichit brings a beaker of formalin forward.

 

"Well..." Phichit trails off as he fills the syringe with formalin. He injects the liquid into the skin. There isn’t anything else to add there. Yuri wastes a loud sigh before placing his forceps and scalpel back down to grab the scissors.

 

"So what if I did like the pig?" Yuri retorts, continuing to cut open from the tear, every snipe done with exaggerated gusto, "It doesn't change anything. Not the weather, not this cat, or the universe or whatever sort of phenomenon is there."

 

"Well your feelings changed?" Phichit pipes in, tilting his head and scrunching up his nose from the strong odor. He fills the syringe with formalin once again, injecting the liquid on another area of the body.

 

“It was just a crush okay? So what if he’s with my stupid bald brother, anyway? He always gets what he wants.” Yuri says. Phichit cringes from the way the sharp edges of the scissors Yuri is currently holding shine. He could seriously poke Phichit with it if he continued the conversation, but curiosity triumphed over his own fears. To be honest, he's been waiting to have this one-on-one with this wild blond, sharing the same frustrations that he's been sweeping under the rug for almost a year. 

 

"You're right.. He always gets what he wants.." He hears himself say. Phichit puff out a tired sigh, looking at their work, idly running through the organs, the fats, and the still heart while trying to erase Yuuri's jovial smile and his soft voice and his warm hugs during their time as roommates a year ago. 

 

"You liked him too.. didn't you?" He stops his train of thought at the sight of Yuri's unreadable stare. He smiles, wry and bitter at the memories of Viktor and Yuuri's monthaversaries and the saccharine kisses that never seem to end anywhere and everywhere at anytime and every time when he's around. 

 

"Yea.. I did." Suddenly, the stench of formalin breaks his reverie and Phichit forgets that they're opening up a feline carcass for their comparative anatomy class. He isn't sure if his eyes burn from the formalin air or something else but he avoids Yuri's gaze and stretches a hand to his textbook, opening to a random page.

 

"That sucks." Phichit looks up again and bursts into guffaws when Yuri's face simmers down to annoyance. Typical Yuri. Those words aren't meant for reassurance, but it warms his heart all the same. 

 

"Of course it does!" He agrees, "I mean Yuuri's my bestie and everything, but the two of them are so overrated!" From his periphery, he almost sees a faint of a smile on Yuri's face and suddenly a strong sense of elation and amusement reels him in.

 

Yuri scoffs with an eye roll and drops his scissors with a twang, "They leech off each other. Holding hands, swapping spit like it's the end of the world. And in front of my salad like-" he throws his hands up in the air.

 

"Right?" Phichit finishes the unspoken thought, waving his hand, "Every time I try and have a conversation with them it ends up me looking through Pinterest while they're in a fluff session. It's so-" He shakes his head.

 

"Infuriating." Yuri says. He almost crosses his arms over his chest before placing them back down on the table to avoid the formalin-stained gloves. Phichit nods with an affirmative grunt, following his actions. The conversation died down into contemplation. By now, most of everyone had already finished their work so Phichit flips to another random page while Yuri, catching on, picks up his scissors to resume his cutting.

 

"Wanna eat me at Zark's later?" Phichit asks thirty minutes later as they're washing up the dissecting tools by the sink, "Me and Chris are gonna review a bit of biochem later." Yuri paused, placing the washed tools on the dissecting plate. When Phichit turns of the faucet, Yuri takes the remaining from his grasp with a response. 

  
  


"Yea sure. But please don't make goo goo eyes at each other." He grumbles, "I've had enough of that." Phichit laughs at the ridiculous accusation.

 

"Please. Chris is hot but he's got a boyfriend and my crush is not hanging out with us today so no goo goo eyes." He winks and watches Yuri roll his eyes at him with that signature scowl on his face. It still stings but somehow skimming a cat with someone lifts the same misery off their chests and a chance to bond with a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on tumblr.


End file.
